


Auctions down at the Cloyster and Onix

by Thatauthoryouhate



Series: The Cloyster and Onix [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Auction, F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Voyeurism, snek - Freeform, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You arrive at the Cloyster and Onix with the aim to make your performances a regular thing, however Elizabeth asks if you want to try taking part in one of their other services too.
Relationships: Reader/Arbok
Series: The Cloyster and Onix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708534
Kudos: 28





	Auctions down at the Cloyster and Onix

You stand in front of the Cloyster and Onix and knock on the door. It opens and you spy Elizabeth's already retreating form and jog lightly to catch up. She leads you unsurprisingly to her office and gestures for you to sit and she takes her usual spot behind the desk. “Welcome back dearie.” She welcomes and you can not help but smile.

She clears her throat daintily. “Well then, I have something special to discuss today!” She sings and you tilt your head in question. “Last time I spoke about regular shows which we will still pursue.” She begins with a wink. “But before that I was wondering if you want to try your hand at one of our other services?” She asks. You blink. “Umm, what would that be?” You ask in return and she giggles at your naïvety. “Silly me, it's auctions dearie.” She reveals and you're not entirely sure what that could actually mean. 

The confusion is evident on your face as she begins to elaborate. “Once every two weeks we host an auction, winner of the auction gets to watch their Pokémon spend time with the person they won.” She says sweetly as she holds up a finger. “Strict rules on no harming their prize in any way, you also have the right to refuse anything they ask. If there's a reasonable cause for the refusal I'll even put a black-mark against the client.” She holds up a second finger. “Officially there is no sex allowed with the trainer either, but that's mostly to stop any unwanted advances. I don't actively police it, so if both parties are interested and keep it to themselves.” She finishes with a wink.

You mull it over for a moment. Honestly it does not seem like a bad proposition, only the element of randomness leads you to be hesitant. “And the best part, you keep all the money used to purchase your time.” She announces, flashing a predatory grin. It honestly seems silly to turn down that incentive, not that you need the money per se.

A piece of paper is slid in front of you and you read the header “Merchandise.” Which admittedly seems odd. “A lot of the women on our books get a thrill from that wording, don't worry too much about it dearie” She clarifies and you read through the contract. Everything that Elizabeth covered is written, with additional information on an emergency buzzer if things got out of hand. You sign your name and Elizabeth yanks the form away. “Now, this contract is a one time deal. We can get a regular one written up if you're interested in more.” She explains with a wink, filing the piece of paper away. “Come back in three days for your first auction dearie!” She cheers and you say your goodbyes. 

Three days later and you meet Elizabeth at the entrance. “Good day dearie.” She greets and you nod your head. She drapes an arm around your shoulder and leads you down a different direction from previous encounters. “Just to let you know, I've made sure whoever wins today won't be too demanding. No Tauros or Mudsdale to ruin your first time.” She whispers and you are not afraid to admit that puts your mind at ease. 

You arrive at a different shower room to the one you're used to and Elizabeth gestures to the nearest shower-head. “Get yourself clean now, I'll have your attire ready for when you finish.” She explains and leaves you to your business. You don't usually have to clean before a show, maybe it has something to do with interacting with clients? It seems like a waste of time considering the shower you had prior to leaving your home this morning but none the less oblige, scrubbing yourself clean. You smell faintly of roses as you finish drying yourself.

Like clockwork Elizabeth returns, eyeing up your groin in your currently nude form. “Here we go deary.” She purrs, handing you what is little more than a black thong. The only difference being the obvious extra room for your package. “Seriously?” you gripe and Elizabeth simply nods. You put on the underwear and take a moment to adjust to the fabric tight against your ass-crack. 

“You look the part dearie.” Elizabeth compliments and gestures with a finger for you to follow her which you do. She leads you once again to an area you're not personally familiar with. There is no curtain this time and the room you enter places you straight onto a small stage opposite a group of waiting women of varying ages. Off to the left is a podium with a small mic attached which Elizabeth immediately stood behind. “Thank you for you patience girls!” She applauds the audience, who all perk up at her speaking. 

“Today is a special occasion, Dearie here is up for auction!” She cheers, her voice amplified by the mic. A few squeals of excitement echoed through the crowd. “Because I can trust you girls to be gentle, the field is narrowed to pop our Dearie's auction cherry.” She says lustily, causing your cheeks to redden. This earns a wolf whistle from someone in the crowd. 

“Now you're not here to listen to me tease Dearie all day, so let's start at 300.” She declares and every hand shot up. “Should have expected that, alright.” She points at a random hand and begins to count the bids, slowly raising the number. You find it hard to keep-up, that is until there are only two bidders remaining. “780 with Cassandra, once. Twice. Sold, for the bargain price of 780,000 Poké you get to be the first to play with Dearie here!” She announces all the while you're still trying to wrap your head around the fee that was just paid. 

You vaguely hear Elizabeth giving instructions to the winner, before she wraps an arm around your waist and escorts you from the room. 

“Now dearie, go into the room at the end of the hall and enjoy yourself.” She suggests with a wink, giving you a pat on the backside as you walk away. Just as she said there is a door at the end of the hallway and you enter it. Inside is an older woman, her grey hair the most obvious sign. Still she is certainly beautiful despite that. “So, do I just keep calling you dearie?” She asks from her chair with a nervous chuckle. “Dearie works, what do I call you?” You ask in return. She seems to grow in confidence as she shoots you a friendly smile. “Call me Cass, dearie.” She answers and you nod.

A moment goes by in awkward silence before Cass gets to her feet. “Well, let's not beat around the bush now. Get rid of that silly thing.” She commands softly, pointing at your thong. You just do that, discarding the underwear. “Out you come Penny.” She calls as she throws a Pokéball to the floor. A red light glows from it, releasing the Pokémon. 

“Char'bok!” The Pokémon cries and you are surprised to see an Arbok towering over you. “Ever since I saw your show with Tetra, I've been getting bothered by the thought of you and my Penny here going at it.” She reveals, placing a gentle hand on the snake Pokémon. “I can hardly believe I'll get to witness such a thing in the flesh.” She purrs, making no attempt to hide her lusty gaze. “S-so how is this going to work?” You stutter and her eyes seem to sparkle. “Penny knows what to do dearie. Penny, Wrap!” Cass commands and with lightning speed the Arbok coils itself around you. 

A tightness envelopes you, restricting your movement. You panic as the Pokémon squeezes, causing a jolt of pain to flow through you. “Bok.” You hear the Pokémon cry and the pain stops as her grip relaxes. You feel fingers start to run through your hair in a gentle caress. “Just relax dearie, and enjoy. I know I will.” She states, removing her hand and giving the pair of you some space. A quick glance at her and you see her begin to strip, no prizes for guessing what she intends to do. 

Your ogling is disrupted by the Arbok's face blocking its master from view. “Ar'” It cries and you have no idea what it is trying to say. Once more with its blistering speed, the Arbok's head darts down and out of view. You feel a gently tickling along the shaft of your cock. You look down with what little mobility you have and can only see the back of Arbok's hood obscuring the view to your cock and balls. You can feel the blood rush to your member as you feel yourself getting hard. 

Suddenly your cock is inside something warm and wet and you know this means the Arbok's got you inside her mouth. You feel the strange tongue of the Pokémon entwine itself around you, moving in all sorts of ways eliciting shivers of pleasure with every movement. You feel the tip of your cock get slippery with pre, being washed away and mixed with spit inside Penny's mouth. When you feel the rising sensation of your orgasm nearing, She pulls her head away from your cock with a slurp and takes a breath. 

The arbok is noticeably breathing as her eyes stare into yours. “Bok...” She cries faintly and you still have no idea what she needs. Her coils begin to shift around you, manoeuvring herself into a different position. You feel her scales rub along the length of your member before a scale moves as it passes, causing her to stop. The tip of your cock presses against a moist spot and it finally clicks as to what she's about to do. With a sudden thrust, the Pokémon buries your cock inside of her all the way to the hilt. “Ch'aar!” She cries in pleasure, even you can tell that much. Her insides are warm and moist, loose enough to accommodate such a sudden insertion, yet still her walls clench around you. 

It feels like a blissful eternity as you're embedded in your partner before she slowly pulls herself away. Just as you think she's going to completely let go of you, she impales herself once more on your cock, causing you to let out a sharp hitched breath. She continues with this slow yet rough thrusting for sometime, her pace enough to send waves of pleasure through you with each thrust, but not enough to bring you close to finishing. 

Suddenly you feel her tail creeping its way across your butt-cheek, its destination obvious. You find it hard to focus though as her punishing thrusts continue, making a wet slap with each new thrust. 

You feel a gentle probing at your backdoor, which soon turns into entry. The tip of Arbok's tail begins to penetrate your ring and it is not like when Tetra enters you. The entire attempt is painful and the snake Pokémon must see this as she withdraws her tail, opting to nestle it in between your cheeks instead thrusting it gently up and down. The pain inside of you begins to slowly subside and you make a mental note to try to have some lubricant around you in these encounters. 

A tightening around your member snaps you from your thoughts and Penny abandons her slow and rough rhythm in favour of relentlessly pounding your meat with her hole. A cry that is not quite the usual noise from an Arbok spills forth from the creature's mouth. The thrusting stops as her tightness forces you to stay in place. The Arbok's whole body shudders as she rides the waves of her orgasm, her walls feeling like they will crush your cock at her peak. 

A few laboured breaths and the Arbok's hole loosens enough for your cock to slide out, covered in the snake's juices. She unwraps herself from you, letting you stand on your own. You look down at where your cock once was inside of her and see the Snake Pokémon's red womanhood agape and twitching, no doubt it was not intended for a human-sized cock to ever ravage. 

“B-bravo.” Cass says with laboured breathing and a quick glance downwards reveals her dripping wet muff hinting at the cause. Her eyes look greedily at your manhood and she licks her lips. “I see Penny had all the fun, bad girl.” She chastises the Pokémon, though her tone is playful. “Time for mummy to get a treat then.” She purrs, getting on her knees in front of you. 

You are about to warn her about the no sex with trainers policy when you feel the familiar sensation of Penny's tail, the dexterous tip of which wraps itself around your still erect member. That is the gentlest the Arbok intends to be as she begins to rapidly pump her tail up and down the length of your shaft, no doubt wanting to rush you to orgasm for her master. 

The time spent inside the snake Pokémon's tight snatch had teased you to your limit already and you could feel your cock twitch and balls tighten. You voice a warning to Cass and let loose your load. Thick gooey strands of cum lands on the older trainer's face and apparently you need this release as a second wave of cum shot forth. The Arbok tilts your manhood downwards to give Cass's breasts a coating of your seed too, though it is not as impressive as the load currently caking her face. 

You take a few rapid breaths as you come down from your orgasm, not wanting to look Cass in the eyes. Arbok's tail unwraps itself from your cock and she slithers off to the side. A motion from Cass and bright red-light later and Penny is gone. Your cheeks go red in embarrassment as you look at the older woman before you. Still on her knees, her face is drenched in cum. You're about to apologise when you hear Cass chuckle. “Oh dearie, this isn't the first time I've gotten your cum on my face. Relax.” She soothes, and although you're still embarrassed you calm down.

Cass runs a finger along her cheek, wiping up some of your cum before putting it in her mouth and sucking it dry. She hums in approval. “Mmm, I have some cleaning up to do dearie, you can run along now.” She says lustily and although the sight before you gets the blood flowing again you don't want to chance breaking a rule on your first day, despite assurances it wouldn't be enforced.

You leave and hit the showers before heading back to Elizabeth's office.

You sit opposite Elizabeth who is again behind her desk, she raises a questioning brow at you. “Not that I mind admiring your body dearie, but why are you naked in here?” She inquires and you let out a laugh, being embarrassed in front of Elizabeth at this stage would be odd. “You took my clothes.” You reveal and she joins you in laughing. “Right, I did.” She admits. “You can get them before you leave, first business.” She states, rummaging in her drawers. 

She deposits a healthy stack of Pokédollars on the desk and you look at it in awe. “780,000 Poké all for you dearie.” She declares and despite it being promised to you, it's still hard to believe. “Next time bring your A-game, we're going to get your deal signed for a permanent place dearie.” She sings with a wink and you leave to gather your clothes.

All that runs through your mind is the thoughts of what other Pokémon you'll end up screwing upon your return.


End file.
